Homewrecker
by SimplyWaitingForYou
Summary: Let the walls fall and crumble to dust.


**A/N: **Was watching Narnia and this plot hit me in the face (Absolutely no relation fyi). I blame Marina and the Diamonds as well for nomming my brain. Slight inspiration from her song, the title of this one-shot. I apparently have a weakness for adultery.

* * *

_I'm only happy when I'm on the run_

~0~

A slowly pebbling nipple was covered by his scorching mouth and gentle hands softly tugged at his red spikes. But he was imagining someone else in his arms.

_A slightly rough touch combed through his hair as a broader torso slid against him and toned legs clenched around his waist. _

His hands slowly smoothed down soft curves, _too soft. _Her body didn't arch far enough or hard enough. Fleshy legs pillowed his hips and he struggled against his want to pull away.

_His name came out of kiss-bruised-red lips. A beautiful long moan was drawn out, drenched with unquenched desires. Lust-hazed eyes pinned his stare and wouldn't let go. They were a blue too dazzling and deep to exist. _

Different blue eyes gazed at him now, half lust and possibly even half adoration. _Love? Not love. _They were too light, too pale for him to consider gorgeous. Her breathy moan came out too weakly and he could barely keep the images of his fantasy. His infatuation.

_Sweaty golden strands were sticking against his strands of vermillion. Arms with the perfect amount of force were twined around his neck, bringing his head lower for a sensual meeting of lips and teeth and tongue. He couldn't stop the name from crossing his lips, "Roxas…" _

He had to bite his tongue to keep the name from escaping. He needed to remember whom he was with at the moment, _no matter how much he was wishing it were someone else. _A name was propelled from his lips to distract himself, "Naminé." Her blonde hair was the color of wheat, too washed out, easily overpowered by the sun.

They were so alike, yet so different.

_Suddenly a strong arching of the back brought hips full force against his and it was perfection. He was overwhelmed by pleasure, sinking into it slowly. He couldn't tell whether he wanted the feelings to end or if he needed them to last forever. _

Spongy legs wrapped around him, signaling that it was time for business. Penetration. She was wet for him and he felt repulsed. One slow thrust brought about a short whimpering whine and he was inside. The pressure against his cock was delicate. He felt nothing.

_Roxas was screaming, shouting in ecstasy. True ecstasy. Nimble hips moved flawlessly against him, with him. He could powerfully drive into the amazing body beneath him without fear of it breaking. It bent and flexed to meet with him every time. It was wonderful. Flat nails raked down his back and marked him, claimed him. _

Namine's perfectly manicured nails barely graced his skin. Her hands smoothed gently down his backside as he rocked into her slowly. He doubted she even noticed the slightly ridged skin, noticed that it _definitely_ wasn't marred by her.

_The heat of the room skyrocketed and brought perspiration to their skin. Those eyes, glittering sapphires, were rolling back in bliss. They climbed higher and higher until the climax came crashing them back down. He lost his breath. _

He heard two voices groaning out his name in satisfaction, in unison, "_Axel…"_

* * *

_I break a million hearts just for fun_

~0~

Sometimes Axel wouldn't look at her after they made love. She never questioned why. But tonight was different. His eyes were _blazing_ through her and she could barely have a moment of thought before her lips were being consumed in a sultry kiss. He was being so much rougher than when they first met and it felt incredible. When they broke apart she was too disoriented to catch the dissatisfied look flashing through jade.

Naminé succumbed to slumber as her lover, her _boyfriend_, watched her chest rise and fall steadily. He couldn't deny that he was imagining someone else in her stead, had been imagining someone else during that kiss. He wasn't satisfied. He needed more.

He needed Roxas.

And he couldn't stay in this bed.

* * *

"Ah!" the young man had been slammed against the wall in a fit of unmatched passion. The only thing keeping him upright were Axel's hips and two strong hands that were more busy gripping his thighs and spreading his legs wide than actually supporting his weight. Another thrust had his backside straightening and his neck arching to the ceiling. Wet red spikes met his cheek and forehead as his simple words were whispered against the shell of an ear, "Does she know?"

The redhead pulled his head back to meet dilated cobalt, his face half cast in shadows. Green eyes flicked to a parted, panting mouth and answered before diving in, "No."

Roxas' eyes shut slowly as Axel proceeded to take him to the moon and back down to earth again and _again._

* * *

_I don't belong to __**anyone**_

~0~

Axel was under him panting uncontrollably. He looked irresistible. Delectable. And Roxas wanted to _taste. _One of his hands stroked down grabbing hold of the redhead's erection and _fuck _the way Axel was squirming was delightful. He managed to wiggle his body down the bed so his lips could kiss and nip at the inside of a thigh. His darkened eyes flicked up to see the redhead's eyes pleading, _begging_ him for fulfillment.

He _loved_ that look. And he enjoyed watching it until it vanished along with Axel's cock in his mouth. Those eyes had shut so quickly, head twisting to the side, it looked uncomfortable. But Roxas knew better.

He teased at Axel's flesh, tongued the head, scraped the sides gently with his teeth, flicked and rubbed everything else with his hands. He never wanted Axel to stop crying out his name. And he wanted it _louder. _

As his mouth left skin Axel's back left the bed. Oh, that yearning look was sexy. The redhead looked so far gone, was writhing desperately and biting his lower lip like _that_. And now he was saying something, and _Axel don't say it, I'll lose it if you-_, "_Please_, Roxas…"

The blonde crawled back up to reach abused lips and it was tongue and teeth and _force. When had he started gasping like this? _"Axel…" Those damn emerald eyes were practically glowing at him they were so bright. "Can I have you?"

And that bastard had the nerve to roll his eyes and say, "What do you think?" with a smirk painted on his face. Roxas didn't have the will to care much at this point though. The only thing he could really focus on was _lube, condoms, stretching. _Luckily the condoms and lube had been in arm's reach from the beginning.

After quick preparation, because, seriously, they didn't have much more patience at this point, he was inside Axel. The redhead was so tight around him and he _burned_. He rocked powerfully into that flesh a few times before employing some self-control for his body. Watching Axel's fingers dig forcefully into the mattress underneath them and hearing him gasp brought more than enough satisfaction for the time being. When Roxas could barely keep the slow tempo Axel yelled for him to go _harder Goddammit_. That self-control died, had a funeral, and was buried as Roxas started to _plow _into the redhead's body, hitting his prostrate and making Axel _scream._ The blond had shivers ricocheting up and down his arms.

Abruptly Roxas bent down so he could be heard, pressing their chests together intimately, mouth hovering over his lover's. "Axel…"

Foggy eyes were revealed slowly and were eventually able to concentrate on him. He rocked into _that spot _briefly before murmuring,

"Come for me."

This was instantly followed up with a violent thrust that sent Axel's body into the pleasured spasm of release, body so tightly bowed that Roxas was barely touching the bed anymore. The blond shouted as muscles clenched around him.

Axel was overwhelming, magnificent when his body was wracked in bliss. And Roxas watched it all unfold beneath him eventually reaching the same exact state.

* * *

_I'm the image of deception_

~0~

Some nights Axel would speak in his sleep. They were usually unintelligible and Naminé would be able to slip back into unconsciousness with ease. Tonight was different. She could understand one phrase very clearly. The redhead had been twisting and turning a little restlessly before gasping out an, "_I love you." _It brought a pleased grin to her face as she snuggled closer to him. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he muttered something else that sounded like, "Roh…Rah…as." Naminé felt her own brows furrow in confusion but shrugged a bit before settling in. _It's probably nothing important._

* * *

Once again he found Axel in his bed, wrapped around him, worshipping him.

This man was wrapped around his finger.

Roxas didn't often make requests of Axel because he often already had what he wanted. But what he had now wasn't enough. So it was time to be a little selfish and say, "Leave her."

Curious eyes shot to him as the redhead sat up, still pressed up against him. A word was breathed to him, simply inquisitive, non-judgmental, and unhesitant, "Why?"

Blue eyes looked more demanding than they ever had before. And it was clear that the answer 'no' wasn't an option. Warms hands grasped Axel's cheeks and a soft press of lips responded to him first. Finally Roxas whispered the effortless answer,

"Because you belong to me."

And Axel agreed. With his heart, mind, and soul.

* * *

_You and I will never last_

~0~

"Nami, it's not working out between us."

This is what she was greeted with when she came home. Naminé didn't know whether she was numb or filled with cold rage. She was guessing they probably felt the same when all she could mutter was, "What?"

Those stupid eyes that burned for her only a week beforehand were now filled with indifference. "I'm breaking up with you."

Naminé blinked and a stream of words started pouring from her mouth, "Why? What did I do wrong? Axel, if it's about the money I can get a different job, but we can make this work! Just tell me what's wrong? What changed? Talk to me!" She felt hysterical and the small prickle of tears was starting behind her eyeballs.

Axel's eyes drifted to the floor before rising to meet hers again. "Nothing you can do will change my mind."

She felt icy and without warning she was shrieking, "Who is it? What's her name!?" Her questions kept rising in pitch when Axel responded, "Nami, what are you talking about?"

It looked like he pitied her. She _hated it. _"If I can't fix it, it's because someone else stole you away from me before I could! _Who is she?_"

There was so much malice in her delicate voice. It was startling.

"Nami, there wa-" Naminé cut him off mid-sentence with, "Don't you 'Nami' me. Fucking call her and have her come here. I want to see this bitch." Glassy blue eyes were piercing their way through him before he gave up the pretense and reached for his cell phone.

Naminé slumped into their, _his _couch in slight disbelief that she was right. Or maybe she hadn't really wanted to admit it to herself what she had already suspected was true.

When Roxas arrived, hauling a black duffle bag in with him, Naminé was speechless as her mouth gaped and her eyes shot to Axel in abject incredulity. Her voice started out quietly, slowly reaching a crescendo, "Him? He…stole you away?" She watched as that possessive looking young man strode right up to Axel, _her Axel, _and looked at her with a slight pity that barely masked his amusement. The redhead simply rolled his shoulders in a brief shrug and nodded.

Naminé felt anger wash over her in frosty waves. She barely registered her own movement until she was face to face with Roxas. _This...it was his name Axel was saying that night! _As the realization struck her like an arrow to the heart she raised her arm and lashed out violently, aiming for the blond's face. Axel's eyes widened in shock and made a shift to stop her but it was Roxas himself that caught her arm mid-swing with a dubious raise of the eyebrow. She tore her limb away from him so fast it was as if the touch had burned her flesh. Her eyes were narrowed and she felt disgusted to her core that this arrogant _piece-of-shit_ had turned her own boyfriend against her. She wanted vengeance and she wanted justice. She wanted this Roxas to experience the pain she was in before she walked away and admitted defeat. Naminé swiftly made her way to the front door along with her packed belongings before turning and facing the pair of cheaters with eyes full of contempt.

_"Homewrecker," _she hissed.

A hideous smirk stretched across her face as she uttered her parting words. "If he left me for you, what's stopping him from leaving _you_ for someone else? It won't be long until you're just like me."

As Roxas' brow furrowed in consternation that satisfied and malicious grin disappeared behind a closing door.

* * *

_All I want is love_

~0~


End file.
